Already All the Way Down
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: The girl's always pushing and running away. Short songfic


Disclaimer: I want chocolate…but I don't own any. I want a Camaro…but I don't own one. I also want XMen: Evolution…

**

* * *

**

_Here standing on the edge_

_Trying to decide_

_Do I keep on running or is it time to fly_

A lone figure leaned on the railing of the gazebo that looked out over the ocean far below. Rogue had a problem. She didn't know what to do. She was stuck with two decisions as far as she could tell. And quite frankly, she was scared of both choices. She could just run. Load up a bag with some clothes and her cash, grab Logan's bike, and just go. Avoidance alone was no longer an option.

_Where will the wind carry me_

_There's no way to know_

She had no idea where'd she go. Just away from it. Away from him. Remy Lebeau, the resident, self-proclaimed ladies' man. For some unknown reason that only made sense in his mind, he'd decided some months ago to woo the Rogue. Which brought her to the other option. He'd asked her out. Not that it was the first time and if he had anything to say about it, it wouldn't be the last. So she could say yes. But she had no idea where it would go.

_Giving in to gravity_

_Used to letting go_

_Let go of my inhibitions_

She should just get over this silly, little fear – was it fear? – and just say yes. It was just one date. He'd get what he'd wanted from 'the only fille who'd ever turned Remy Lebeau down.' And it'd be done. It wouldn't go anywhere. What could possibly come of it?

_This is where I start_

_Make my own decisions_

_Following my heart_

So decided, Rogue turned on her heel to go back to the mansion, her heart pounding.

_As it beats in my chest_

_Faster and faster, I can't catch my breath_

She walked for a minute, thinking maybe she was getting sick or something. But then she realized. She was nervous. And anxious and excited. Because of him. Oh, no. Her eyes widened and she almost turned and bolted back to her little sanctuary to be alone, where no one else ever came – for some reason, they thought they might get pushed off the cliff – when she saw him, walking towards her with a swagger to his step that was subconscious at this point.

_Too far, too late to be scared, too soon to be sure 'cause I'm halfway there_

And she just stood there like some idiot, staring at him. Like some kind of lovesick, little girl with a crush. Wait a minute. Before she could dissect that thought, he stopped a foot in front of her.

"Bonjour, chere," he smiled at her.

And then her treacherous heart picked up double time and she was sure they could hear it at the mansion and there was no way he could miss the blush – Why was she blushing? -, even through her makeup. But she was okay with that. Better than okay if she were to honest with herself.

_Now every color's brighter whenever you're around_

_Every word you're speaking is the sweetest sound_

"Hello, Swamp Rat," she was so proud that her voice stayed steady.

"So. Correct moi if I'm mistaken. Ya said you'd answer ma question plus tard," It really wasn't fair that his voice could make her knees weak and give her a nice, heady feeling. Listen to her! She sounded like Kitty.

"I meant later later. Not later now," she walked by him and when she was just past him, his gloved hand caught hers, stopping her. He walked up behind her, put his other hand on her shoulder, whispered in her ear,

"Is it later later now, smarty-pants?" a tease and a smirk evident in his voice.

_I can feel forever every time we touch_

_Whenever we're together_

_My favorite kind of rush_

_Straight to my soul_

Who was she kidding? Kitty wasn't nearly as bad as her. It was a fight with herself to not just lean back into him just a little, pull his arms around her and just be together. Ha. She'd been worried about where it, they would go after some date. Well, she wasn't too sure about him, but she's been gone for a while now. Just been floating in denial up till now.

_Spinning and spinning, I'm out of control_

_Here I go _

_Out on a limb, fall like a leaf; put my faith in the wind_

She didn't know when, if she thought about it she probably figure it out, but she'd went and fallen for the fool boy. Or was she the fool?

She leaned back and pulled his arms around her.

She sighed deeply.

"Seven tonight," she was the fool. The pathetic, sappy fool.

"Bon," he kissed her hair.

But at that moment, who really cared?

_This must be what they call it when you can't keep your feet on the ground_

_When you never saw it coming_

_And you don't want to turn it around_

_And you can't just call it nothing_

'_Cause it's everything right now_

_So if they call this falling_

_I'm already all the way down, all the way down, all the way down_

_I'm already all the way down, all the way down, all the way down_

_

* * *

_

A/N: This is my first song fic. I didn't want it to be just readin' lyrics; I wanted to tell a little story along with. I really needed some fluff. Is this fluffy? I'm not sure. Does it suck? Should I leave the fluffy stuff to the professionals?

Translations for the non-Romyers:

Bonjour, chere – Hello, dear

…ma question plus tard – my question later

Bon – good

The song I used is 'All the Way Down' by Rachael Lampa. Go to Youtube, check her out. The woman can sing.

1/25/11: Ugh...I need to rewrite this.


End file.
